


If I had died, I would have never felt sad at all

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean dies instead of Jessica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I had died, I would have never felt sad at all

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Если бы я умерла, то никогда бы больше не грустила](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19143) by Elga. 



> Based on **fleshflutter** 's fic ["If I had died, I would have never felt sad at all"](http://fleshflutter.livejournal.com/6264.html). Well, it's russian translation to be exact - [Если бы я умерла, то никогда бы больше не грустила](http://elga-v.diary.ru/p115328480.htm) (translated by **Elga** )  
> For **Elga** <3


End file.
